1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical circulator or switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical circulator or switch which includes a birefringent wedge positioned between two Faraday rotators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication systems typically use an optical circulator or switch to control light travelling through the system.
Unfortunately, conventional optical circulators and switches are typically expensive to manufacture, have a relatively high number of components and are relatively large.